Awakening
Awakening (not to be confused with the specialization process for Spin-off Classes) is feature that further improves on class utility by adding new skills to address certain problems recognized throughout past updates. Characters that are at least Level 90 and have completed the secondary specialization quest can accomplish the process of awakening, except those who belong to the spin-off classes. Background As adventurers continue to flock to the world of Mistland, a mysterious man claims to have recognized their potential and agrees to unlock a hidden power inside them. This man, a fallen fruit elf named Arc, tells of a substance that can be used to unleash new abilities in a person—which he calls Harmonium—and he wishes to help the strangers carrying the "goodwill of Lagendia" to awaken their dormant potential as he continues his own path, straying far from Vestinel's will. Warrior Awakening Overview Gladiator "Gladiators had difficulty on dealing damage on high-HP monsters because how Finish Attack worked. We have added couple of more skills to make it better." * Side Dodge: Can be used by pressing arrow key while casting other skills; a skill which maximize mobility. Consumes 4 Rising bubbles. * Hyper Drive: Deals charging strikes up to 4 times. Press normal attack up to 3 times after casting to deal more hits. Consumes 15 Rising bubbles. * (Awakening Passive) Triple Slash: Triple Slash deals 2 more hits; 30% additional damage. * (Awakening Passive) Front Shove: 30% damage increase. Recover HP 3%. * (Awakening Passive) Brave: CD is changed to 6 sec. Generates 10 Rising bubbles. * (Awakening Passive) Parrying: If you are not hit by enemies during Parry, press Normal attack to counter-attack enemies in front. Grant invincibility during attack. Moonlord "Moonlords had mid-range advantage, but on the other hand has low damage overall and skill casting was too long. We have revamped a few issues here. We added tornado skills to improve the damage cycle and one powerful attack, Smash X. Moonlords can be more versatile now." * Moon Blader: Self-buff, 180 sec duration. Change normal attack to crescent attack; each hit can recover 2 sec CD of Smash X. * Smash X: Can recover CD with Moon Blader and Moonblade Dance EX. Moon Blade Dance EX reduces the CD by 3 sec per hit. Moon Blader reduces the CD by 2 sec per hit. * (Awakening Passive) Moonlight Splitter: Generate Tornado instead of Crescent. Gain 10 Energy. * (Awakening Passive) Cyclone Slash: Reduce casting time. Gain 10 Energy. * (Awakening Passive) Eclipse: Eclipse can be cast while attacking; generate tornado. Gain 10 Energy. * (Awakening Passive) Provoking Slam: Change the AoE of the skill. Barbarian "Barbarians depended heavily on HP & STR increase and consequences while using Circle Swing EX. To fix this issue, acquire bubbles while attacking and when its at certain Rage level launches powerful attack." * Overtaker: Swings the axe to deal 5 consecutive strikes. Press normal attack on last hit to cast Fury Mode Circle Swing without consuming Fury bubbles. * Frenzy: Self buff, 30 sec duration, 75 sec CD. Whirlwind CD is changed to 6 sec and damage is increased. Use Whirlwind within the buff duration allow you to gain 1 Fury per hit (20 hits = 20 Fury). * (Awakening Passive) Axe Mastery: Increase 20% critical rate when equipping axe. * (Awakening Passive) Stomp: The 2nd shockwave can knockdown enemies and deal 500% more damage. Slow effect is removed. Superarmor break increased. * (Awakening Passive) Demolition Fist: Recover 5 sec CD of Demolition Fist on hit (2 hits can recover 10 sec). 2nd hit does not stun. * (Awakening Passive) Havoc Howl: Fury is not consumed when casting Havoc Howl and recover 30% HP. Destroyer "Destroyers struggled because they were meant to act as tanks and they had limited offensive capability. Attacks can be blocked while using Crash Mode and using Empowering Howl can increase their own offensive capability." * Assault Crash: Charge forward and swing hammer to attack while generating Fury. Press attack to hit up to 5 times. * Crash Mode: Go into Crash Mode, which allows you to attack, guard or provoke enemies. Grant damage reduction in Crash Mode. * (Awakening Passive) Hammer Mastery: Increase 20% attack when equipping Hammer. * (Awakening Passive) Maelstrom Howl: Increases the AoE to 8m. Increase superarmor break of Maelstrom Howl. Reduces the damage to 1300%. CD is reduced to 5 sec. * (Awakening Passive) Rolling Attack: The CD can be charged up to 3 times. Can be cast without consuming Fury. Rolling damage becomes 1988%. * (Awakening Passive) Howl Charging: Charging Howl becomes a self-buff; added effect – increase own attack by 30%. Archer Awakening Overview Sniper "Snipers had slow movements overall, and were heavily dependent on Wind Shot. With improved Siege Stance, skills will be cast faster." * Sliding Shot: Jump to evade enemies’ attack and glide forward while shooting arrows at enemies and float the targets. Can be triggered by pressing Space Bar during any skills. * Camouflage: Become invisible and lowers your aggro from surrounding enemies. Increases the damage of Siege Stance by 100%. * (Awakening Passive) Siege Stance (Aim): Siege Stance casting speed is increased and can be dispelled by moving. The effect of other skills will be changed when they are cast during Siege Stance. Casting other skills will dispel Siege Stance. * (Awakening Passive) Siege Stance (Charged): Normal attack during Siege Stance reduces the CD of Charged Shot, Arrow Shower and Aerial Chain Shot by 1 sec. * (Awakening Passive) Tumble: Increases the distance of Tumble; Siege Stance CD is recovered by x% after Tumble. * (Awakening Passive) Piercing Shot: Induces Bleed status when Piercing Shot hits enemies. Bleed status deals 800% physical damage every 2 sec, duration 60 sec. Artillery "Artilleries are changed to be more suited to class name. Artilleries had pressure on using main DPS skills, so we have added new skill called Cannonade." * Cannonade: Launch 3 cannon balls at a designated location after a short delay. The damage and AoE are increased with Tracking bubbles. If enhanced with Tracking effect, the number of cannon balls will be increased to 9 and will fall immediately. Each cannon ball deals 1520%. * Cyclone Harpoon: Throws a harpoon which pulls nearby enemies. Deals no damage but can be used while in the air. * (Awakening Passive) Revolution Ballista: Whenever Tracking is activated, cooldown of Revolution Ballista is recovered by 5 seconds. * (Awakening Passive) Magic Arrow: Damage of Magic Arrow increases by 50% per second, up to max of 1000%. It is reset when Magic Arrow successfully hits an enemy. * (Awakening Passive) Swift Shot: When Swift Shot hits enemies, Cyclone Harpoon will have higher attack power for 10 seconds. Cyclone Harpoon deals 6 hits, full damage ~1517%. * (Awakening Passive) Extension Core: When Extension Core is activated with Swift Shot, a barrier is created instead of shooting arrows, slowing enemies and dealing damage to them. Damge for each hit is the same as damage for each arrow. Tempest "Awakens the Tempest with the power of wind to their fists. Tempest lacked damage overall and most of their skills did not fit their name. With the new change Tempest can now deal consistent damage." * Punch Smash: Charges up power on your fist and punches enemies in front. * Hurricane Uppercut: Use uppercut and float enemies. Gain 10 Current on hits. * (Awakening Passive) Ride Current: Can generate 2 Current every second, up to a max of 100. Within 1 sec after casting Tumble, Dash and Evade, certain skills will be changed and can be cast instantly without consuming CD. Hurricane Upper is cast instantly, and recover 10 Current. * (Awakening Passive) Wind of Recovery: When you have max 100 [ Air Current ], recover 1% HP every 2 sec. * (Awakening Passive) Spirit Boost: Current is generated during Spirit Boost. Gain 10 Current every second up to 8 times. * (Awakening Passive) Butterfly Effect: Each hit of Twin Shot generates 1 Current. Twin Shot CD is removed. Somersault Kick can be triggered by pressing Special Attack after casting Binding Shot, Spiral Vortex, Evade, Punch Smash or Hurricane Upper. Windwalker "Awakens the Windwalker with power of the wind to kick attacks. Windwalkers struggle in using skills in air to deal decent damage. Beside the ultimate, most skills weren't that effective; with new system Air Current, enhances skills and improves skill connections." * Swift Attack: Evade enemies attack and deal damage to enemies continuously. * Flash Kick: Kick enemies with lightning fast speed while being airborne. Gain 1 Current per hit. * (Awakening Passive) Ride Current: Generates 4 Current per second on Wind Walker, up to max 100. Certain skills which are cast within 1.5 sec after Air Pounce or Spiral Kick are changed. Casting these skills will only consume Current and not CD. * (Awakening Passive) Wind of Recovery: When you have max 100 [ Air Current ], recover 1% HP every 2 sec. * (Awakening Passive) Show Time: Current is generated during Show Time. * (Awakening Passive) Spiral Kick: Press Special Attack to activate Spiral Kick after Blooming Kick or Cyclone Kick. Sorceress Awakening Overview Saleana "Saleanas can now unleash more powerful attacks. They were able to deal damage with long-ranged skills, and in close range combat damage wasn't that great compared to risk. With new active skills, they can deal enormous damage in close combat." * Summon Meteor: Summon a huge meteor; the impact site of the meteor produces hot steam and deals continuous damage. Press Normal attack to specify the location of the meteor impact. * Flame Burst: Gathers fire energy around yourself and ignite it to deal damage to surrounding enemies. * (Awakening Passive) Ignition: The casting time of Ignite is reduced. CD of Ignite is changed to 15 sec and the damage is increased by 100%. * (Awakening Passive) Fire Wall: Fire Wall generates fire waves which can slow the action speed of enemies on hit by 50%, duration x sec. * (Awakening Passive) Fever Mastery: When Fire Wall and Ignite hit enemies, there is a 50% chance to gain Fever bubbles, up to a max of 3, duration 30 sec. Meteor Call and Flame Burst can be cast by consuming Fever and deal additional damage. Generates multiple impacts with Meteor Call; generates multiple explosions with Flame Burst. * (Awakening Passive) Fire Mastery: Increase 30% Fire elemental attack when Fire elemental skills hit enemies, duration 5 sec. Elestra "Freezes a large area nearby and weakens enemies while strengthening the Elestra itself. Elestras were heavily dependent on debuff skills. With new skills, they can have strong offensive capabilities such as Ice Cyclone and Glacial Field." * Glacial Field: Generates a freezing zone around yourself. Enemies within the freezing zone will receive damage and be frozen. Increases user's movement speed within the freezing zone. * Icy Cyclone: Summons an ice cyclone; consumes 10 bubbles to cast it without consuming CD. The cyclone moves forward slowly and tracks enemies until it hits the 1st target. * Passive Shatter: Shatter no longer dispels Frostbite or Frozen status; Shatter also has 30% chance to induce Frozen status for 5 sec. * Passive Ice Spear: Strengthens Ice Sphere. CD of Ice Sphere can be charged/stored on Glacial Zone up to 3 times (PVE), 2 times (PVP). * Passive Freeze Mastery: Deals 50% additional damage when you are using Frostbite skills on Frozen targets. * Passive Icy Shards: Icy Shards CD can be charged/stored up to 3 times; Blizzard Storm casting time is increased. Smasher "With power of laser, the offensive and defensive ability of the Smasher are awakened. Powerful skills can be used while consuming laser bubbles." * Laser Ray: Charged up laser in your hand and deal continuous damage to enemies in front. Can be cast when you have accumulated 20 Energy. Consumes 10 Energy every 2 sec. * Energy Blast: Focuses laser beam to generate an explosion and evade backwards. Can be cast when you have accumulated 5 Energy. Consumes 5 Energy. * Passive Beyond Time: CD of Beyond Time is reduced significantly. CD 60 sec, duration 15sec. CD recovery speed is increased by 80%. * Passive Eraser: Eraser will still deal damage even when other skills are used during channeling. * Passive Nine Tail Laser: Nine Tail Laser can be cast continuously. CD can be stored/charged up to 3 times. * Passive Laser Cutter: Can be cast by consuming 20 Energy, regardless of CD. Majesty "Majesties can now deal explosive damage with gravity balls. Majesties used to be slow overall. It will be more mobile and offensive, target point can be designated while using skills." * Gravity Rush: You turn into a Gravity Ball and charge forward, dealing damage to surrounding enemies. Deals explosive damage upon contact with other gravity balls. * Focus Gravity: Gravity balls will be focused to a specific location and deal explosive damage. * (Awakening Passive) Gravity Master: When Gravity Ball and Triple Orbs explode, gravity balls are left on the field on 6 sec. Casting Black Hole will cause these gravity balls to deal damage. * (Awakening Passive) Teleport: The casting speed of Teleport is increased; Teleport can deal damage. When Teleport hit enemies, reset its CD. Switch Gravity EX can be cast instantly during Teleport. * (Awakening Passive) Charged Missile: When Charged Missile hits, the CD of Gravity Ball and Triple Orbs are recovered by 50%. * (Awakening Passive) Dark Mastery: Increases 30% Dark elemental attack when Dark-elemental skills hit enemies, duration 5 sec. Cleric Awakening Overview Saint "Saints were 'support' position, there were lot of limitations with conditions and effectiveness in combat. Shock of Relic required manual Mini Relic summons, but with this update Lightning Relic summons Mini Relics automatically therefore dealing more stable and consistent damage. Also, Saints are able to support offensively and defensively further with new Saint bubble system." * Antiphonary Pool: Summon a Divine Point which deal explosive damage at regular interval to surrounding enemies. Enemies who get near to the point receives additional damage. * Blessed Sign: Maximizes the Divine Power within yourself and release it to the surroundings. Targets which are affected by the Divine Power receive additional damage. * Passive Lightning Relic: Mini relic will be summoned automatically around the Lightning Relic. The Mini Relic deals damage on landing and deal damage to electric field damage continuously to nearby enemies. * Passive Grand Cross: The cross induces holy explosion to deal additional 100% damage to enemies right before it disappears. When Grand Cross or Antiphonary hits, gain Bubble (up to max 100). Gaining a certain amount of Bubble enhances the effect of Antiphonary Pool and Healing Relic. * Passive Holy Burst: The AoE of Holy Burst is changed to the surrounding of the relics summoned instead of around the caster. * Passive Great Heal: Triggers “Power of Light” when casting skills. Power of Light recovers the caster's HP equal to a certain 100% of his magical attack within 3 sec (up to 5 times). Inquisitor "Inquisitors had to check on oneself condition, nearby atmosphere to play smoothly. With this update Class Mastery II was changed to Mind Breaker, minimizing precedent cycle, able to electrocute target more easily. Also, player can enjoy more by using Judgement Spear and Detonate skill interactions in a more effective, entertaining way." * Judgement Spear: Light elemental. After running for a while, hurls a Judgment Spear to the front which flies rapidly and deals heavy damage to the target and enemies around it. The spear inflicts Electrocution and leaves behind a Spear: Afterimage. The CD of the skill can be stored/charged up to 1 time. Each hit has 20% chance to induce Electrocution status for 5 sec. Spear: Afterimage will respond to Detonate and deal additional damage to the target and surrounding enemies; duration 15 sec (can be refreshed). * Lightning Storm: Light elemental. Shoots lightning into the sky and summon a thunder cloud to deal damage to enemies and inflict Electrocution status. The skill can be cancelled during casting by dashing or other skills; the thunder cloud is still remained on the field but the hit count is drastically reduced. 30% chance to inflict electrocution status on target for 10 sec. * Passive Lightning Bolt: Increases damage of Lightning Bolt by 50%. Increases CD charge of Judgment Spear when it hits. * Passive Detonate: Removes the lightning spreading from caster. 50% chance to enhance Detonate. Enhanced Detonate does not share CD with Detonate. The skill deals damage even to targets without Electrocution status. Deal additional 50% damage to targets with Electrocution status. * Passive Avenging Wave: Damage increased, CD reduced. Aside from activating when you are being attacked, this skill can also be activated when casting Judgment Spear or Lightning Storm. It can also be activated by pressing Jump during the 2nd hit of normal attack. * Passive Consecration: The caster gains additional 15% light elemental attack within the AoE. Guardian "Guardians were unique in tanking skills and lack of skills that can be utilized. It was also judged that there are some limitations of static, game entertainment and skill of the future design of the game. The change to Stance of Faith makes more flexible combat and greatly increases benefits, depending on whether or not with the new awakening skills if its easier to use Thrust Force to take advantage of close range battle." * Thrust Force: Throws a Divine Chain to the front. On successful hit, pull the chain and charge forward while dealing damage with shield to frontal enemies. * Overwhelming: Magnifies divine force and strike towards the ground. Press Normal Attack to consume 3 Bubbles to deal additional damage. Light elemental. * Passive Guardian Force: The destroyed divine shield splits into shards and flies randomly to the front, dealing additional damage. Each shard damage is 10% of Guardian Force. Gains 10 Bubble after casting Divine Avatar. * Passive Armor Break: Changed to light elemental. Increased damage. Gains 1 Bubble when it hits. Press normal attack after casting to deal additional hits. * Passive Shield Charge: Reduced charging distance, increasef damage and AoE. Changed to light elemental. The last hit damage AoE is increased significantly. * Passive Stance of Faith: When you block an attack at the correct timing, recovers 10% HP. (PVP 5%) Crusader "Crusaders depended on Class Mastery effect (Smite cooldown reduction) and Sacred Hammering. With new active and Awakening Passive skills, main skills are supported & synergized well with other skills and now can be more versatile, systematic." * Mighty Blow: Light elemental. Jump high up into the air. Able to move in the air within a certain duration. Strike down onto enemies with lightning. Induces Electrocute status on enemies. You can press Jump to land immediately while airborne, but the damage is halved. * Hammer Hand: Summons a gigantic hammer and attacks frontal enemies. Enemies around the caster are pushed towards the striking point of the hammer. * Passive Divine Combo: Changed to light elemental. Damage increased. Press normal attack while casting the skill to accumulate Divine Lightning on hand and unleash it on the enemies in front. After executing the combo. press Normal attack to unleash the powerful Divine Lightning. * Passive Holy Relic: Generate a holy sphere at the landing spot of the Holy Relic. The holy sphere increases light-elemental attack of the caster by 10 % (PVP 5%). The sphere lasts for 8 sec. * Passive Lightning Zap: Recover the CD of Lightning Zap by 3 sec (PVP 1 sec) when skills with electrocution status hits. The charger debuff is changed to “Divine Brand” debuff, duration 15 sec. When the target was hit by Divine Brand twice, the target will be strike by Divine Judgment after 0.5 sec. Divine Judgement deals 300% of Lightning Zap. (Charger debuff is not applicable to PVP) * Passive Judge's Power: Increases 20% final damage after casting (PVP 10%) Academic Awakening Overview Shooting Star "The repetition of Reload -> Fire gave a dull impression to users. With this update repetitive usage of Reload can be reduced, able to coordinate with other various skills. We have filled up lacking Alfredo with new awakening skills by allowing it to give more various plays." * Alfredo Drill: Commands Alfredo to perform a drilling attack. Alfredo will be destroyed after hitting enemies. The charging direction cannot be changed. Cannot issue any order to Alfredo within 10 sec after this. * Buster Call: Fires a marker cannon at the designated location. Alfredo will be re-summoned with cannon equipment and shoot at the marked point. After a certain duration, satellite beam shots will be aimed at the marked point. * Passive Alfredo: Summons a stronger Alfredo. Strengthen skills of Alfredo: Alfredo Stomp, Alfredo Berserker, Alfredo Hurricane, Alfredo Beam. * Passive Air Shot: Strengthens Air Shot. Increases the damage of Air Shot and launch additional mini bombs to the front. * Passive Chemical Research: Enhances Chemical skills. When Chemical skills hit enemies, apply Poison status and deal additional 15% physical damage (PVP no additional damage) on target with Poison status. * Passive Cannon Blaster: Enhances Cannon Blaster. CD is reduced to 6 sec (PVP no change). Generates 2 x explosion. Increase 30% damage (PVP no damage increase). Gearmaster "Gearmasters had difficulty switching from Mechanic Mode to normal mode to use skills more effectively. Mecha Duck was main skill but in reality it wasn't useful. With this update, tower duration will increase, can continuously move on with Tower Recall. Mecha Duck location can be designated with Mecha Cannon. Gear Master itself can act as one man army in Mechanic Mode and support with multiple towers." * Mecha Cannon: Moves all Mecha Ducks to your location and merge them into Mecha Cannon. Press Normal attack to launch the cannon ball. When the cannon ball hits, it will split into Mecha Ducks. The damage changes based on the number of ducks. * Tower Recall: Move all towers to your location. * Passive Tower Mastery: Towers are categorized into 2 types: Master type and Engineer type. Engineer type: max 3 tower, Master type: max 1 tower. All tower duration is increased. * Passive Mecha Duck: Increases the maximum number of Mecha Ducks that can be summoned. Can be cast continuously with Normal attack. Strengthens skills cast by Mecha Duck: Mecha Shock, Mecha Bomb, Mecha Siren. * Passive: Gravity Grenade: Enhances Gravity Grenade. The gravity grenade sucks enemies into the center and induces 2 x explosion damage. Mecha Ducks and Towers will increase their aggro on the target. * Passive Mechanic Mode: Increases action and movement speed. Enhances Mechanic Mode skills. Adept "Adepts were a fire-and-ice dual elemental class but didn't have clear distinction. Bubbles are required to boost damage but in other hand If bubble is not used often, easily a loss. We focused on bubble limit not going further. With this update Bubble consumption, acquisition, additional damage were adjusted, allow users to play more naturally. With new skill Magma Jump, long skill delay can be fixed, to meet the criteria of fire & ice alchemist, was designed to able to deal damage more freely and launches one powerful attack." * Magma Jump: Use the explosive force of magma to jump forward. Use arrow key to control the jump direction. Can be activated when you are Tumbling or using skills. Press Arrow key + Jump to activate it when you are casting fire/ice skill. Fire elemental. * Elemental Flare: Gathers Fire and Ice in Transmutation Circle. Mix the 2 elements and suck enemies into it to generate strong explosion. The circle will suck enemies into it during channeling. Press Normal attack to ignite during channeling. Channeling increases explosion damage and AoE * Passive Elemental Mastery: Takes the higher value between ice and fire elemental attack stats and synchronize it. * Passive Ice Palm: Summon 2 Ice Palms around the caster. * Passive Ice Beam: Increased AoE and can be cast instantly. Freezing chance is doubled. * Passive Magma Wave: Strengthens Magma Wave. Generates continuous secondary explosions. Secondary explosion damage 70%. Physician "Physicians were a support and DPS class but didn't have clear distinction. Healing capability is reduced but enhances Physician with more powerful attacks and heal depending on stat of user. With new Awakening skill Poison Strike, Slime Pool can continuously summon slimes and poison enemies, can focus more on heal support." * Poison Strike: Strikes enemies with Injector. When the injector breaks on successful hit, Mini Slime is summoned. Mini Slime generates Slime continuously, which will explode on contact with enemies. * Slime Pool: Forms a Slime Pool. Turns surrounding Poison Slime into Slime Pool as well. Slime Pool generates Toxic Slimes quickly. * Passive Disease: Reduces the number of bottles by 1, but the broken bottles generate Pool which can deal continuous damage. * Passive Poison Break: Enhances Poison Break. After casting, the additional hit will ignite Pool. * Passive Injector: Casting Injector increases your own action speed. Reduces the CD of Summon Slime on hit. You can use it on party members to increase their action speed. * Passive Sacrifice: Enhances Sacrifice. Deals damage to surrounding enemies when Slime explodes. Grants attack buff to all party members, but the HP recovery is reduced. Kali Awakening Overview Dark Summoner "Acquiring and retaining bubble is one of the hard part playing as a Dark Summoner, so improving the casting time and chainability of the existing skills is the important part of this adjustment. When Phantom claw hit accurately and as the number of hit increases, Phantom Avenger CD is reduced. Resent Area CD is shortened, for a certain time during casting time, the critical rate is increased." Soul Eater "Revamp debuff skills, to make it more intuitive to use. The new Soul bubble system is added. The absorbed soul will be used to recover own HP. Releasing the Soul will unleash all-direction powerful AoE." Blade Dancer "Turn will become more available, i.e. it'll become a choice-play of which skill to be boosted. After consuming Turn, for a certain duration, Dance and Circle will be enhanced, player can choose which one to be enhanced. Skill with long-duration maintenance (casting time?) have their attack power and duration be perfected, With new active skill the mobility will be enhanced." * Graze Rush - 4425%, 15s cd, Final damage increases in Enhancement state. * Blade Step - 580% per hit, 28 hits in total, Full board damage: 16240%, 35s cd, Invincible while casting. Final damage increases in Enhancement state. * Passive Graze Dance - Increased action speed. Added suction effect. 30% additional explosion damage. * Passive Sweet Circle - Increase damage by 50%. When additional attack hits, recover Breeze Call Dance cd by 10s. * Passive Elegant Storm - Increase hit counts by 100%. Reduce cd by 8s. Full board damage: 17633% * Passive Squall Flaker - When hits, immediate recover Sweet Circle and Grace Dance's cd. Spirit Dancer "Existing spirits use various kinds of weapons, with the addition of enhanced spirit, Turn utility will be expanded, and will last longer. When casting any skill, pressing key will activate Abolisher and evades (the attack). When consuming Turn, Stinger and Dance cooldown will be shortened." Changelog * Patch Version 213: Awakening implemented for Warriors, Archers and Sorceresses. * Patch Version 221: Awakening for Clerics and Academics released. * Patch Version 223: Awakening for Kalis released. * Patch Version 233: Awakening for Assassins released. Category:Game Features Category:Terminology